spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
U.L.T.R.A.
U.L.T.R.A. is the pilot episode of the spin-off series, The Life of a Super Villain. It aired on May 11, 2013. The next episode is The New Breed. This is considered a short episode as there was not a lot going on during the events of Super Hero Strike!. Plot Plankton plans to takeover Bikini Bottom with the help of a new team known as U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. Will they succeed in taking over the ocean? Transcript *''starts in the Chum Bucket with Plankton eating a chum stick'' *'Plankton:' I can’t believe it. Almost a year since our last encounter with the IJLSA. *'Karen:' I’m sure they’ll come to stop you soon. *'Plankton:' When! It’s already been a year since we sent REC to destroy them and we’ve lost connections with the machine. *'Mysterious Voice:' I’m sure you’d like to take over the rest of the ocean. *'Plankton:' You know I can’t Karen. But just for once I’d like to—Karen! *''turns around to discover his computer wife has been unplugged and a mysterious figure standing in front of him'' *'Plankton:' Who are you? *'Mysterious Voice:' I am the Leader of an all new team of villains known as U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. *'Plankton:' Hey you ripped that off from us! *'Leader:' Really, well, we are much more advanced and consider ourselves higher in evil plots. *'Plankton:' Um…we have weapons and other stuff! *'Leader:' I’m not here to argue with you. Would you like a partnership? *'Plankton:' Huh? *'Leader:' With your forces and my ingenious plans there will be no way to stop us! *'Plankton:' Wait, why are you so fuzzy? *'Leader:' I’m communicating from a prison cell, you microscopic dope. Now I need you to kidnap the retired, Mermaid Man. *'Plankton:' No problem. *''cuts to Shady Shoals Retirement Home where Mermaid Man is taking his afternoon nap'' *'Plankton:' Aha! Now I have you. *''tries to push the bench with little to no success.'' *'Plankton': Hmm….this might require special help. *''Man is suddenly lifted off the ground by Karen and wakes up'' *'Mermaid Man:' Evil! *''sees that he is being captured and sends a distress signal to the members of the IJLSA'' *'Mermaid Man:' Attention all IJLSA members! I've been captured and am sending this signal so that you can rescue me from... *''crushes his communication device and proceeds to the Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton:' All the pieces are falling into place. evilly *''then shows a dark room while the IJLSA quietly sneak in'' *'Plankton:' Aha! light on ''You’ve fallen right into our trap. Now we will destroy you! *'SpongeBob:' Who’s we, Plankton? *'Leader:' I am we, and we are going to terminate the IJLSA and take over the ocean with a new group called U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.! *'Patrick:' You won't get away with this! *'Leader:' But yes I will, because I'm going to get rid of you first. *underneath the IJLSA members disappears, hurtling them into a pit of lava'' *'Plankton:' Finally, it’s time to end this. *'Leader:' Yes, now that we have them destroyed, gather up your lab equipment. We need to create a new breed of fish to rule our ocean. *'Plankton:' Karen, can you go dig up some parts for our fish in the Bikini Bottom Cemetery? *'Karen:' Whatever. *''rolls out of the restaurant getting on a bus to Nowhere'' *'Plankton:' Now let’s check on our...what! *'Leader:' Unbelievable. *''footage show that the IJLSA made it out alive'' *'Plankton:' No! Impossible! chum stick at the wall *'Leader: '''Do not worry, it’s not as if we’ve lost. Soon enough we’ll destroy them and rule to ocean. ''evilly as screen fades to black *''of episode'' Category:The Life of a Super Villain Category:The Life of a Super Villain episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:2013